From Dawn till Dusk
by betweenrealms28
Summary: A-Z Drabbles, moving progressively from the Marauders' first year to the Post-War period. Will contain slash of the Wolfstar variety. Lily/James.
1. Anteater

A/N : Soo, this is my first time publishing stories here on . It feels great to do this, I had never imagined that I would get to this point, but I love the Remus/Sirius pairing so much that they motivate me to do..._things._ As ridiculous as it sounds. Who'd have thunk my motivation would be a fictional gay couple who can turn into canines? Not me! Anyways, If you guys want to suggest some central word for the future drabbles, please do so in your reviews(yes, I'm expecting some!)or comments, Ill pick the ones I like.

Drabble 1

Central Word : Anteater.

Timeline : Year 1, Week 3.

The smoke issuing from their cauldron was so thick, that Remus couldn't even see Peter sitting across him. He coughed rather miserably and tried to follow his mother's advice – "Concentrate on your work, and the smells will fade". After five minutes, Remus concluded that to concentrate on his work, it was very _very_ important that the smells fade first.

Before he could stop it, the tears were welling up in his bright brown eyes. A picture floated up to the surface of his brain : Mother – beautiful, loving, weary, and innocent of the ways of the wizarding world – sitting at the creaky old wooden table at home, in her faded red apron, and trying to dole out bits of useful advice to make her pathetic, werewolf son feel better.

"Hey, Lupin!"

Remus jerked in surprise.

"Lupin! Lupin! Do you have some extra anteater tail-fur? We did have a lot, but Potter here is storing some for a Vomiting Potion"

"V-Vomiting Potion?" squeaked Remus. He was always jumpy around Black, who seemed to have the energy and caprice of a tornado.

"Yeah" Black was at his shoulder suddenly "Merlin's pants, why is there so much smoke?"

"We must have added something wrong" Peter's blackened face was leaning in from the left.

Black snorted "Obviously!"

He turned to Remus. "So. Anteater tail-fur?"

"Uh, here" Remus dipped his hand in the pot of tail-fur, and took out a fistful which he handed over to Sirius ,not aware of the fact he was giving away too much, and that he would have to buy some again in a couple of months. He just wanted Sirius to leave him alone to his misery.

"Thanks! Oh you have soot on your nose" Sirius rubbed said part vigorously, and thumped him on the back so hard that he nearly fell off the high stool. "See you around, then"

In the deafening quiet that followed, Remus wished he was back at home. At home, in the comforting, familiar circle of his mother's arms. The tears fell.


	2. Blood

A/N : Number 2 in the series! Hey, has anyone else thought that Justin Bieber would make a good young Remus Lupin (not that Im a fan of him - Bieber I mean, Remus I'm a crazy fan of!). I imagine a more watered down, less confident version of his would be a perfect Remus! Tell me what you guys think ;)

* * *

Drabble 2

Central Word : Blood

Timeline : Year 1, End of November.

"Did you see Evan's face, I thought she'd combust!"

James snorted gleefully "No sense of humour, that one."

"I think we should do it bigger next time, y'know, take it to the next level"

"She'll kill us"

"Aww come on, McGonagall loves us"

"I meant Evans"

It was Sirius's turn to snort. Before he could call James a pansy, the door opened and Remus Lupin shambled in, looking small and exhausted.

"Hey Remus" said James cheerfully and was met with a hesitant smile. After two months of sleeping in the same dormitory, Lupin had yet to hold a complete conversation with them.

"Hey" Sirius said automatically, wondering what it would take to get this boy out of his shell.

The brown eyes turned to him for an instant

"Hey"

An awkward silence lasted for ten seconds, then Lupin spoke in a soft voice.

"Y-You're sitting on my bed" His eyes were focused on his shoes .

Sirius leaned back on his elbows, a grin forming slowly on his face. James would have told him to be kind, but he wanted to provoke the sandy haired boy into speech.

"Am I, now? Well, what are you going to do about it?"

James glared pointedly, but was ignored.

Lupin looked up for a second, and Sirius was astonished to see his eyes filled with tears.

"P-please I need to sle-"

"Remus, is that blood on your sleeve?" said James sharply.

Lupin flinched away, with a frightened expression as James reached forward to touch his shirt.

"No!" Lupin stepped back two paces, and looked around the room frantically, as if expecting a saviour to materialise.

"Remus" said James gently "Tell us what happened, we'll help"

"It's noth-nothing, I'm going down to have my lunch" Remus turned and practically ran.

Sirius raised an eyebrow "That was highly mysterious"

"You are an insensitive git!"

Sirius didn't answer.

"Did you see his reaction? I think someone hurt him."

"Well then, they'd better watch out."


	3. Chocolate

Drabble 3: Chocolate

Timeline : Year 1, January

Professor Flitwick put away the last of the feathers in the box, and dismissed the class with a vague shooing gesture. As Remus stood and packed his small school-bag, he tried and failed to hide a big smile – he had been the only one in the class to get his feather flap hard enough so it could put off the candle flame. A little surprised that Sirius and James had not beaten him to it – they were top of class in almost all subjects - he turned back surreptitiously to look at them. They seemed to be deep in discussion about something – probably the easiest way to cause an explosion in the Great Hall - two dark heads huddled together. Remus shrugged, telling himself sternly not to expect them to walk with him after _every_ class.

Thumbs hooked under the straps of his bag, he walked out of the classroom and turned the first left, looking at the magical paintings on the walls of the corridor with lively interest. Oh look - here was Lady Caroline waiting anxiously for her husband to return from battle , gnawing on a delicate fingernail – she had such a sad look in her blue eyes...And here was Brigham the Animal Lover surrounded by unicorns, ugh – did he just pick his nose? – and why are those two unicorn butting each other over and over and -

"Well well well, if it isn't the Charms prodigy" said a nasty voice.

Remus stopped short, and gulped.

Up ahead, were three boys wearing Slytherin robes, and hostile expressions. Two of them were in his class, the one who had spoken was Chatwick Morgan – with the constantly moving black eyes, which were lit with unholy glee right now. There was Severus Snape looking extremely uncomfortable, and finally a burly older Slytherin whom Remus didn't recognise.

Morgan stepped forward, and raised his hand while jumping up and down. "Ooooh Professor Flitwick, look Professor Flitwick my feather is flapping soo harrddd."

Remus couldn't stand it. Hands over ears, he made to turn and run off, but a hand caught him roughly on the arm.

" I'm not done with you, wimp".

"Let me go!" Remus tried to dislodge the hand, but the other bigger boy just clung on with bruising force.

"Morgan, is this really necess – "

"Shut up, Snape! It's bad manners to turn your back on someone when they are _talking _to you. But I wouldn't expect a sissy Mudblood like Lupin to know that."

Remus blinked back his traitorous tears. He didn't know what a Mudblood meant, but it was said with so much contempt that he became rigid with terror.

"I'm not a Mudblood" he managed.

"Are you sure you're not? " called the older Slytherin boy who was standing with Snape. Remus's eyes jumped to him, hoping that he could inject some sense into the situation. "Because your cowardly expression screams Mudblood to me! "

"Are both your parents wizards?" barked Morgan

"My father is" said Remus miserably. "How is that relevant?"

There was a short pause.

"That is relevant, you chee –"

"What's going on here?" barked a voice loudly.

Everyone looked up. Sirius Black was standing in the front of the corridor, a fierce expression on his face and wand drawn out.

The older Slytherin guffawed. "Looky here, the disgraced Black heir supporting the little weakling."

Remus whimpered.

"Take your hand off him" Sirius snarled "or else – "

"Or else what?" Morgan laughed –

- and went down like a stone statue, his mouth still open in silent laughter.

Remus stumbled forward, and then ran as quickly as he could towards Sirius, who was yelling something, ears red as a tomato. Then he bit off a curse that sent a fuzzy blue wave of sparks forward, and when Remus reached Sirius and turned around, the others had seemed to be rendered dumb. Snape's eyes were alive with anger, and the older Slytherin made some ineffectual hand gestures, before kicking the wall.

Sirius laughed. "Too stupid to perform non-verbal spells, Rosier? I'm not surprised, I suppose you spend all your time bullying smaller kids"

Remus flinched at the look of intense hatred Rosier sent Sirius, but the latter stood tall, haughtiness not abating a smidgen.

With one last look at Sirius and then Remus, Rosier swung around and marched off, Snape following close behind.

"Not taking care of your pal, Morgan eh? What a bunch of snakes! Ha! " Sirius yelled after them.

"Are you all right, Remus?" asked Sirius. His narrowed eyes were still on the receding forms of the older Slytherin and Snape, though. "Did he hurt you, that bastard?"

"No he didn't" panted Remus

Sirius looked at him, eyes softening a little "Next time stick around with me and James, yeah? We'll protect you"

Remus flushed and looked down. "Thanks" he mumbled. Then feeling this was inadequate, he reached down into his trouser's pocket to retrieve a bar of his favourite dark chocolate and handed it over to Sirius shyly "It's very tasty."

Sirius snatched the bar from him and grinned widely.

I love reviews, like Remus loves chocolate!


End file.
